


nothing beside remains

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [6]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Loss, Whumptober 2019, day 6- dragged away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: Diana is very far away from her home when she gets some very bad news





	nothing beside remains

The island was burning. A bright hot light split the night sky. An even bigger plume of nightmarish black smoke rose above it all, threatening to expose the gods best kept secret. But there wasn’t anything Diana could do. She was hundreds of thousands of light years away on Oa. When she should have been back on Themyscira helping her sisters.

“Wonder woman!” Batman’s shout brought her back into the battle at hand. “The core. You need to get to the—” he punched one of the guards to the ground. “—core. I don’t care what you have to do, get rid of it!”

“Copy that,” she answered as she took flight.

The core was encased glass. It was green, and with each energy pulse seemed to repel any hero close enough to do damage. Superman was flung back to the doorway, landing in a messy heap at Batman’s feet. She tightened her grip on her lasso and with a mighty throw, managed to loop the case while it recovered from it’s latest pulse. Her arms strained as she pulled with the might of the gods, and it wasn’t long before the entire case popped loose. She spun, using it to knock the guards that had changed their focus to her.

“Diana,” J’onn said suddenly through her comm. “…let me know when the mission has ended.”

“What happened?” She grunted as Superman punched a hole in the ceiling.

He widened the hole till it was big enough for Diana to throw the case through. With one final spin, she recalled the rope and watched as the core rocketed towards the blue sun that burned over the alien planet. Batman and Superman watched, then set to work cleaning up as Wonder Woman set back down onto the floor. They had battled in the throne room of the citadel, saving an alien populace from a coup that would have killed millions, if not the entire population. She should have been filled with the thrill of victory. But J’onn’s quiet request to call her when it was finished had chilled her.

“J’onn?” Her finger was pressed to her comm as the crowds below began cheering. “What’s wrong?”

“Themyscira has fallen. I am sorry, Diana. As far as we know, there are no survivors.”

Her sisters. Hundreds of them. Trained for centuries in battle. Her sisters that fought with her, dined with her, celebrated with her. There was no way. This was impossible. They--

  
“Do you have proof?” The princess asked.

“Diana!” Superman shouted.

“I’m here. I came when no one responded to my hails. Ares…. He left a message for you.”

“Diana, look out!” Batman said, flinging a batarang her direction.

She spun, her bracelets raised in defense as a loose guard charged her. He sliced his blade down in a vicious strike. A killing blow. He had tried to kill her _while her back was turned_. She lit into him, her fists flying with the speed of Hermes and the strength of Athena. She’d lost her home while she fought to save those people. She wanted justice. By the gods, she thought as her fist caught into the guard’s jaw with a resounding crack, she was going to get it.

Arms wrapped around her and dragged her back.

“What are you _doing?_” she nearly shrieked.

“You’re killing him,” Superman said as Batman bound the guard.

Diana looked down. Her hands were dripping with blue blood.

**Author's Note:**

> could the amazons ever be defeated like this? no. am i a fanfic writer who can write whatever i want? yes. dc hire me


End file.
